powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam (episode)
Sam is the two-parter of Power Rangers: SPD which introduces Sam, who will later become the Omega Ranger. Synopsis Sam, a young, shy boy, exhibits special teleportation powers that make him the cause of ridicule on the playground. Seeing that Sam has no friends Mora lures him into helping her in her latest folly. She produces the Bugglesworth monster who is able to turn humans into dolls. With Sam's power, an entire office building is teleported out of the city and the people inside turned into dolls for her playthings. The Rangers encounter Sam and Z sees a kindred soul. She realizes that he is not evil, just looking for a place to fit in. She tries to befriend Sam, but he is wary of her help. Mora sends an Orangehead soldier to fight the Rangers and is able to convince Sam to come with her. The Rangers must find a way to turn the people back to normal before it's too late. Z must convince Sam to embrace his uniqueness and use his special powers for good. Plot Part 1 A kid named Sam asks the kids on the playground if he can play with them. The kids refuse, and Sam uses his powers to teleport the ball. They think he's a freak. With no friends, Sam is comforted by Cindy Sunshine. She is being voiced by Mora who promises she'll be Sam's friend if he helps her. Mora has drawn and brought to life Bugglesworth and sends him to Earth. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers try to make sense of their special powers. Bugglesworth pilots a giant robot to attack the city. The Rangers dispatch the Delta Runners from the Delta Base to engage the robot in battle. A building mysteriously disappears. It appears that Sam is behind its disappearence. Z follows him and rescues him from the other kids. Sam saves her from the Krybots by teleporting them away. The Rangers find the location of the building, which was teleported to the beach. The Rangers enter the building to discover the people inside were turned into dolls. Mora commands Bugglesworth to capture more people for her collection. The Delta Squad Megazord engages him in battle. Bugglesworth overpowers the Delta Squad Megazord and uses its own handcuffs against the Rangers. Sam then teleports the giant robot to safety. Z tries to befriend Sam, but he says she wouldn't understand him, because she has friends, unlike him. Kat informs the other Rangers that if the dolls aren't returned to normal soon, they'll harden and be stuck forever. Gruumm threatens Mora to turn her back to the way he found her if she doesn't stop being a bother. Gruumm tells Broodwing to give her a present just to shut her up. With the help of Jack, Z tries again to reach out to Sam. Bugglesworth shows up again with Mora's present - an Orangehead Krybot. The Orangehead proves too powerful for them. Bugglesworth and Mora convince Sam to reluctantly come with them. Part 2 The other Rangers show up to help Jack and Z. Sam teleports Jack, Z, and the Orangehead away. On a cliffside, Jack and Z are forced to battle against the Orangehead. Overpowered, Jack and Z are forced to retreat on the Patrol Cycle. Mora is sick playing already, and wants Sam to help her in a plan to turn Z into her own S.P.D. doll. Meanwhile, Z tells the other Rangers about her past. When she was 12, Z was made fun of by the kids for her powers just like Sam. She replicated to get away one day, but ran into an alien. That's when a mysterious figure appears in the Shadows and scares the predator away with a laser. Doggie informs him that he was the one in the shadows. He also explains that their parents all worked for S.P.D. and while designing the Delta Morpher technology caused them to have special powers. Z finds out Sam was the last decendent of the workers and goes to find him. They are interupted by Bugglesworth and Cindy Sunshine. Bugglesworth catches Z off guard and turns her into a doll. Z explains to Sam that it was just a double. Sam teleports away Bugglesworth's staff and smashes it. The Orangehead Krybot returns to launch another attack. The other Rangers show up and they morph together. The Power Rangers use the Canine Cannon to duel against the Orangehead Krybot. The Rangers and Orangehead struggle for victory. The Power Rangers are victorious and the Orangehead is destroyed. The Delta Squad Megazord is assembled to deal with Bugglesworth and his giant robot. Z calls judgement time on Bugglesworth and he is found guilty. Bugglesworth's robot is destroyed and he is confined for containment. With Bugglesworth contained, the people are returned to normal. The other Rangers welcome Sam into the S.P.D. Academy. He explained he didn't want to hang out with them because he considered them to be too old. Trivia *This episode marks the introduction of Sam, who will later appear from the future as the Omega Ranger. Category:Episode Category:S.P.D.